


playing in white

by skyfalljaem



Series: 23 days of wonder [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy, first snow, just joy and cuteness, literally no angst, nomin are parents uwu, they have a son named minjun bc i love that name as u can see, very domestic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: it's the first snow of winter season, and jaemin and minjun wake jeno up to play.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: 23 days of wonder [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	playing in white

**Author's Note:**

> for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)
> 
> day 11 - first snow

"Wake," there's a grunt and then the impact of a soft pillow hitting his face and another hitting his stomach. Jeno's eyes pop open, quickly grabbing the wrists holding the pillows and lifting his head to find Jaemin and their son, Minjun, standing over him with similar pouts on their faces. "Up," Minjun finishes, smiling happily when he notices Jeno's awake. "Appa, you're awake!"

"Yes," Jeno breathes, turning his head to look at the clock on the bedside table, "At seven in the morning on a Saturday. Care to tell me why?"

"It's snowing!" Minjun jumps up and down on the bed excitedly and almost slips off of it if it weren't for Jaemin grabbing him by the waist and sitting him on his lap. "Appa, we have to go play now!"

"Have you even ate?" Jeno chuckles, sitting up and grabbing his glasses to put on. He looks at Jaemin who shakes his head, rolling his eyes goodnaturedly. "Maybe we should eat breakfast then, first."

"But-"

"The snow isn't going to disappear in an hour, Minjun-ah," Jaemin kisses his cheek. "I'm excited, too, but we need to eat to feel energized to play in the snow, right?"

Minjun huffs, slowly nodding, "Yes, daddy," he then brightens up, "Can we have waffles?"

"Pancakes are better," Jeno says just for their reactions and the offended gasp Jaemin and Minjun let out are at the same time, sounding exactly the same. He hides his smile as Jaemin pinches his cheek harshly.

"Shut up, we're having waffles or else you can eat toast," Jaemin huffs, climbing off the bed and taking Minjun in his arms with him out their bedroom. "Have a problem with that?"

"No, baby," he says in amusement, watching him walk away with Minjun who waves over Jaemin's shoulder. He waves back and waits until he hears the sound of the sink turning on to lay back in bed, sighing deeply. A few more minutes couldn't hurt, would it?

Apparently, yes it did when you have a son who has no concept of where to hit appa and where to not hit appa. Jeno inhales harshly when he's hit in the crotch with a pillow that's suddenly very hard, not like it usually would be. "Minjun," he rasps, opening his eyes to find the boy sitting in front of him with an evil look in his eyes. "What's up?"

"You're not supposed to be sleeping," Minjun tuts, shaking his head. His mannerisms are exactly like Jaemin's, and Jeno has no idea if he loves or hates that. "Daddy's going to make you eat toast."

"I'm sleepy," he huffs, slowly sitting up and tries his best not to show his pain. "What's in the pillow?"

"Daddy told me to put a book in it and aim low," Minjun grins, showing off his missing teeth.

"Of course he did," Jeno says through gritted teeth, damn Na Jaemin, but smiles anyway. "Alright, I'm up."

"I'm not leaving," Minjun shakes his head stubbornly.

"OK," he sighs, pushing himself out of bed and stretching once he's standing. "Let's go, Min."

When the two are finally in the kitchen, Jaemin's putting two waffles each down on three plates. Jeno wraps his arms around Jaemin's waist, kissing his cheek and then his neck. "Morning, baby."

"You went back to sleep," Jaemin raises his eyebrows at him from over his shoulder as Minjun comes up next to them. He steps back, forcing Jeno to step back too, and pulls the chair out for Minjun to sit in. He pushes it in for him and grabs the syrup to pour it on the waffles.

"Mm, and you had Minjun wake me up so pleasantly," he hums, inhaling. Jaemin snorts, finding it funny. "It's not so funny when it's happening to you," he grabs his waist and Jaemin jumps, shying away from his hold. "Gotcha."

"Shut up," he rolls his eyes, beginning to cut up Minjun's waffles for him. "It got you awake, so, job completed successfully, I think."

"Don't worry, next time I got you," Jeno knocks his knuckles into Jaemin's head softly before bending down to press a kiss to Minjun's head before sitting in the chair at the head of the table.

"Hurry, appa, daddy, so we can go play in the snow!" Minjun's bouncing up and down in his seat, making Jaemin force him to settle down with a hand on his shoulder.

"It's still snowing, it's not going away for awhile, Junnie," Jaemin looks out the window but sits in his seat anyway, beginning to pour syrup on his own waffles. "Don't worry."

"I still want to hurry up," Minjun pouts, putting a piece of waffle in his mouth.

"Don't choke on your food," Jeno nudges Minjun with his foot, "We'll play in the snow."

Forty-five minutes later, they were all dressed warmly and full of waffles to play outside in the snow. Jaemin made sure Minjun's mittens were on tight and his shoes were tied. When Jeno opens the door, snow flakes immediately come into his line of vision and he blinks before stepping out first, holding the door open for Minjun and Jaemin.

"Alright, buddy," Jeno sighs, "What do you want to do first?"

"Snowman!" Minjun cheers, running to the yard to start piling up snow in a ball despite his parents telling him to be careful.

Jeno and Jaemin share a look before Jaemin shrugs, "At least he doesn't want to make a snow angel."

"Yet," Jeno teases and Jaemin pushes him softly before slowly walking to help Minjun. Jeno chuckles before following behind.

Together, the three of them make three balls of snow, none of the same size and Jeno picks them up to pile them up on each other. "How do we make the buttons?" Minjun asks, tugging at Jaemin's sleeve.

Jeno grimaces before looking around, "We have to find small stones, Min."

"OK!" Minjun says cheerfully, walking over to where the snowy bushes were, bending down to look for stones.

"I'll find sticks for the arms," Jaemin chuckles, "Watch him."

Jeno nods, walking up to Minjun to help him look for small stones for the snowman's buttons, mouth and eyes. "I found one!" Minjun grins, lifting it.

Jeno smiles, "Put it in your pocket so you don't lose it."

After a few minutes, they find enough buttons and stand up to go where Jaemin is, slowly and carefully putting the sticks through the side of the middle ball. "Found enough?" He asks, looking down at Minjun.

Minjun nods, putting his arms up high for Jeno or Jaemin to lift him, "I wanna do it."

Jeno grabs him, easily lifting him in his arms and watches as Minjun first does the eyes, and then five stones for the mouth. Jeno lowers him back to the ground so he can put in the middle ball.

"Wait!" Minjun cries out, making the older men freeze. "We don't have a hat or scarf-- or nose!"

Jaemin breathes out in relief, chuckling lowly, "We have a scarf and hat and nose inside, Minjunnie."

"Then go get it," Minjun pouts and Jaemin raises his eyebrows at his tone and Minjun huffs lightly, "Can you please go get it?"

"Appa will," Jaemin turns to look at Jeno who looks surprised for a moment, "Won't you?"

"Yes," he hums, getting over his surprise and turns to walk back in the house. "Be back in a few minutes."

"Hurry!" Minjun calls after him.

When he comes back with a scarf, large carrot, and a hat that he once used for Halloween a few years back, Minjun is in the snow, rubbing his arms and legs back and forth to make a snow angel while Jaemin stares at their son with an exasperated look on his face.

Jeno chuckles, making Jaemin look at him with an annoyed expression, "He always wants to make a snow angel."

"I hoped he'd grow out of it by now," he huffs, "A carrot, really?"

"We have more inside," he shrugs, looking over at Minjun, "Minjun-ah, I got the stuff."

Minjun looks up, luckily having his jacket hood over his head so there's no snow in his hair, grinning and jumping up from his spot. Jaemin tries to bat the snow off of his clothes, but to no avail when Minjun grabs the carrot from Jeno's hand and wants to be held up again. 

Jeno lifts him, letting Minjun put the carrot on first, and then the hat, and then the scarf. "It's so pretty," Minjun claps his hands, "Can we take a picture?"

"Sure, baby," Jaemin says as Jeno puts Minjun down beside it. "Get beside it."

Minjun poses next to the snowman, putting up a V sign with a grin on his face and Jeno laughs, "Did Sungchan show him that?"

Jaemin shakes his head, smiling as he takes picture after picture, "Probably."

"Appa, daddy, come get in the picture, too!" Minjun calls.

"But who's going to take the picture?" Jeno asks and Minjun thinks before shrugging. He chuckles, "We'll just take a selfie then, come on." He tugs Jaemin with him and the three of them get next to the snowman, Jeno lifting Minjun up so he can be in the picture as Jaemin extends his arm to get them all in it.

"Yay," Minjun claps again. "It's cold now," he suddenly frowns and Jaemin shakes his head in amusement.

"Want to go back in?"

"No," Minjun huffs.

"But you just said it's cold," Jeno tilts his head in mock confusion. "We can snuggle up and watch Christmas movies ..."

Minjun stares at them in consideration.

"Have some hot chocolate," Jaemin suggests, fixing his hat for him.

"Hot choco!" Minjun is bouncing up and down in Jeno's arms and the two laugh.

"OK, OK, but we've gotta get this snow off first," Jaemin shakes his head, walking to the front door with Jeno following, Minjun still in his arms.

After all three of them no longer have snow on them, Jeno opens the door for the two to go in first, wiping their shoes on the mat before walking in. Jeno takes his coat and hat off, hanging them on the coat rack by the door. "I'll make the hot chocolate," Jeno mutters, kissing Jaemin on the cheek as he walks past him into the kitchen.

There's blankets on the couch when he comes back, lights dimmed and Netflix is pulled up on the television screen. "What movie are we watching?" He asks, putting down Minjun's mug on the table. Minjun's snuggled in Jaemin's arms, so Jeno pulls Jaemin into his own arms and grabs the remote.

"The Grinch," Jaemin murmurs, clearly sleepy from being out in the snow earlier as Minjun leans forward to grab his mug of hot chocolate. "Be careful, baby, it's still hot."

Minjun listens, thankfully, blowing on the drink as Jeno searches for the movie and finds it, clicking play. Minjun's immediately immersed in the movie, eyes staying on the screen as he carefully sips at his hot chocolate. Jeno wonders briefly if Jaemin will even stay awake thirty minutes into the movie and when he looks down, Jaemin's eyes are fully closed. He chuckles, pressing a kiss to Jaemin's head and then to Minjun's, who probably doesn't even realize Jeno's kissing him.

"Goodnight, baby," he murmurs in Jaemin's ear and Jaemin hums.

When Jeno starts to drift off himself, the last thing he hears is Cindy Lou saying, "No one should be alone on Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> @skyfalljaem on twitter


End file.
